Kill the clown
by Skovko
Summary: Dolph wants to see Eloise high and decides to spike her drink. Drew and Braun don't do anything to stop him but they all wish they had when they see what unfolds shortly after.


"Come on, Eloise, live a little," Dolph said.  
"I said no," she said.

She gave him a hard stare and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Braun asked.  
"To take a piss," she answered.  
"I love your sailor mouth," Drew chuckled.

She raised a middle finger above her head as she walked out of the living room. Eloise could be one fiery redhead. Her russet brown eyes could almost seem like they were about to burst into flames sometimes.

"She's so boring," Dolph rolled his eyes. "I just wanna see her on LSD once. I bet she's real funny when she's all fucked up."  
"She's not gonna want to fuck you even when she's high," Braun said.  
"Come on, you'd love to see her high too," Dolph said.  
"Yeah," Braun grinned.  
"Me too," Drew chimed in.

Dolph looked at the drinks on the table. He had poured whiskey and coke for them all just before she had gone to the bathroom.

"So let's fucking do it. Let's spike her drink," Dolph said.  
"She's gonna get so mad," Drew said.  
"Who cares? Once she's high, she can't do shit about it. And tomorrow I'll just tell her I thought I put it in my own drink," Dolph said.  
"You always pull shit like this. Okay, your ass is on the line. If she asks, I'll tell her the truth," Braun said.  
"And if she doesn't, you keep quiet," Dolph said.

Drew and Braun watched as Dolph spiked Eloise's drink. They all sat down and took their glasses so she wouldn't take one of the other drinks. And then they waited. She came back a minute later and grabbed her drink from the table.

"Cheers!" Dolph raised his glass.  
"To being friends with losers like you," she raised her glass too.  
"You're always so charming," Drew chuckled.

The three men tasted their drinks. Eloise lifted the glass to her lips while walking over to the window and looked out.

"Sit down," Dolph said.  
"You got an amazing view from up here," she said. "When you die, I'm taking over this place."  
"When I die?" Dolph laughed.  
"One day," she smirked over her shoulder at him. "We're all gonna die, Dolph."

He looked down at his drink and took a big swig of it. When he looked up again, he saw her drink was empty. He grinned and nodded at Drew and Braun. Both men turned their attention to Eloise and grinned too. She turned around, swaying a bit and shaking her head.

"Wow, it's got a kick to it," she raised her glass. "Can I get another?"  
"Sure, let me get the coke from the fridge," Dolph said.

He walked out in the kitchen. When he closed the fridge door, he jumped back in shock and dropped the bottle of coke on the floor. Eloise stood there with a crazy look on her face and one of his kitchen knives in her hand.

"Slow down," he held up his hands. "Jesus, what are you doing, Eloise?"  
"I have to," her voice sounded weird. "I have to kill him."  
"Guys!" Dolph called. "A little help here would be very appreciated!"

Drew and Braun came out in the kitchen and froze at the sight on Dolph backing away while Eloise followed him with a knife in her hand.

"Eloise?" Braun asked.  
"I gotta kill this clown," she said.  
"I know he can be stupid but take a second to think about it," Braun tried.  
"I gotta kill this fucking clown!" She hissed. "Before he tortures any other kids coming to the circus."  
"What the hell did you give her?" Drew asked.  
"LSD. I don't know why she's acting like this," Dolph whined. "Help me, damn it!"  
"She's got a knife," Drew said.  
"I fucking well know that!" Dolph snarled.

His breath stopped for a second when his back hit the wall. He couldn't get any further. If he wanted to get away, he had to go through her. He didn't wanna try to take her down. Not with that knife in her hand. One of them could get hurt. As much as he didn't want to get hurt himself, he didn't want to hurt her either. She was high because of him. She didn't deserve to get stabbed because of it.

"Please," he whispered.  
"I got to. I got to. I got to," she chanted.

He slid down the wall. He had never felt so scared and pathetic in his life. She took a quick step forward, let out a loud growl and raised the knife. He held his arms above his head as if that would do him any good against a sharp blade.

"I gotta kill this fucking clown!" She screamed.  
"I'm sorry!" He screamed back.

He felt his thighs get wet. He had pissed his pants like a child pissing the bed at night. He felt embarrassed.

"Did you just fucking piss yourself?" She asked.

She started laughing. A mocking laughter that came from deep within. He lowered his arms to look at her. Gone was the crazy look in her eyes.

"You see, kids, drugs are bad," she said.  
"What the fuck?" Braun said lowly.  
"I heard you. I knew you'd try and do something stupid," she kicked Dolph's foot. "But I didn't think you'd fucking do that do me. Asshole! I poured that drink in your potted plant when you looked away."  
"But I saw you drink it," Dolph said lowly.  
"You only saw what I wanted you to see," she said mockingly. "I didn't drink any of that shit."

Dolph started sobbing. He sat there in a pool of his own piss feeling both ashamed and guilty. He knew he had done something wrong. He heard her place the knife down on the countertop. He couldn't look up to face her. He was too embarrassed. She walked over to the door and stopped to stare at Drew and Braun.

"We're sorry," Drew said.  
"If you were, you wouldn't have let him do it. Some friends you are," she said.  
"I..." Braun tried.

He didn't say anything else but that one word. He didn't know what to say. He was ashamed of his actions.

"Sorry," Drew said again.  
"We didn't mean to," Braun finally found something to say.  
"I don't give a shit. You let him do it. I hope you can live with that on your conscience, idiots," she said. "Have fun cleaning up his piss."

She walked out of the kitchen. The three men stood there without saying anything. They jumped a bit when she slammed the front door as hard as she could. She was furious, and they understood that.

"So..." Drew said.

He looked over at Dolph that had stopped sobbing. Dolph still didn't look up. He just sat there, staring at the floor, feeling his own piss going cold.

"Should we...?" Drew tried with another unfinished sentence.  
"Just leave," Dolph said.


End file.
